The Six Times Levi Watches Petra Die, and the One Time He Doesn't
by autumnartemis
Summary: Reincarnation AU set before SNK -He's cursed to always remember the many ways she dies, she's cursed to die before she reaches old age, and they're both cursed to always fall in love, even if it's just seconds before she dies.


_**Quick Message:** Petra's names: Catherine, Sophia, Eva, Céleste, Lillian, Grace (Not mentioned).  
Levi's names: William (Not mentioned), Jasper, Eugene, Ethan, Alex, Lucas. _  
_The years start again from 1 after the year 2000 (basically I just needed a reason for it to be the year 854 in the SNK verse)._  
_I understand that a lot of this may seem OOC, especially Levi in the first few reincarnations, but bear in mind that this is before the titans. And he's a young soul in those- optimistic, doesn't hold back on love, and expresses himself -until shit happens…_  
_Just to clarify, he always remembers Petra's deaths, sometimes it's only that, but from other lives he can also recall their interactions, and what her personality was like then._

* * *

**1560**

She's just walking through the village, heading to collect some herbs when a woman appears, shouts at her, screams "Witch!" and points. This gathers the rest of the village's attention who run at her, grab her arms so she can't escape. She tries to shake them off, but their grip is too tight and she's only a small thing, practically a child. She pleads, tells them she swears she's not a witch, swears even on the religion that she holds dear, but nothing works. The woman says she's bewitched her husband, all he does is follow her and stare, he doesn't focus on his wife anymore. Catherine doesn't understand, she doesn't even know who the woman's husband is. That is, until his voice pipes up, agreeing that she's cursed him, tried to make him break his marital vows and send him to hell. She scoffs at that, obviously not the right thing to do as it earns her a slap from the husband himself. Some of the villagers mutter around her, _Should've known, always buying herbs_, or _Her hair is as black as night, of course she's a witch_, and _Way too beautiful, must be a spell she's placed on herself._ She knows it's hopeless to prove her innocence then.

But she goes through the torture, tries to endure it, maybe they'll give up she figures. But then the pain is too much and she lies to them, tells them she is a witch. She just wants the pain to end. She's not given a trial, no point when she's already "confessed". And when she's tied to the stake, waiting for the burning to begin, she doesn't try voice her innocence anymore. Tears are trickling down her face, dreading the impending pain. She glances around at those who've come to watch. Come to see the sick show. It's a man's gaze that catches her attention, his eyes are screaming at her, wishing he could save her. She's so confused, so caught up in his stare that she doesn't notice they've lit the wood. The sudden pain that wraps around her feet brings her back to reality. Looking down, she screams, no point holding back now, she's going to be dead soon. She looks back up, trying to find the man, but the smoke blocks her view. That's the last thing she sees before the shock of the pain finally kills her; smoke, endless smoke, and flames.

* * *

**1862-1863**

Jasper knows it's her the moment he sees her at a debutante ball. The innocent victim who was punished for being something she wasn't; a witch. He only has those memories of that past life. Watched as her eyes searched for him through the smoke after she screamed. He ran over to her, wanted to save her, shouted how she was innocent, but the people wouldn't listen. They held him back, made him watch, warned him to leave before they'd have to burn him to. That's all he remembers.

She's around 18 here he assumes, definitely at marital age at least. She also has many suitors, watches as they dance with her. She looks bored though, feigns her interest at whatever the men are talking about. Idly fidgets with the hairpiece holding up her pale blonde locks; the complete opposite of her past self. It's been styled in a simple chignon, two ringlets cascading over her shoulder.

She's noticed his staring, she doesn't look concerned at this, more intrigued than anything; he sees a flicker of recognition in her eyes, but then her eyebrows furrow. She's trying to figure him out, wondering why he's so familiar. Jasper smirks at her, watches as she fans herself down whilst the men continue to talk to her. She raises an eyebrow at him, _Help me then?_ So he does. Walking over there he asks for a dance, she quickly accepts, apologising to the men ever so sweetly, that they can't even be a little bit angry at her.

Upon a closer glance, he realises her eyes are brown, so dark he can barely make out her pupils at times, and they contrast against her hair so perfectly. He's much taller than her. Her head barely reaching his shoulders. She stares right back at him as they dance. It's endearing how relentless her gaze is. She knows what she wants, who she wants, and she's not afraid to take it. He admires that.

Her name is Sophia.

They meet many times after; learns her. Learns how she hates the opera with such passion, and doesn't understand everyone's love for it. He snorts at that, then lists down all the reasons why he loves it; watches how she bites her lip. She only does that when she's nervous. How she likes long walks, she invites him on many, and archery. Loves the feel of a weapon in her hands. She's so very interesting, not afraid to tell him how she truly feels; so refreshing.

She's the one who kisses him. She sneaks a sly peck when they're out of view from her chaperone. He doesn't blush at all, no…he doesn't…not at all…he was just hot then, okay?

They follow the 'rules', courting, then marriage, but who has to know if they sneak in a kiss here or there? Perhaps even a touch…

The wedding day arrives, and there's his fiery angel drifting down the aisle, biting her lips. He can't wait to kiss her whenever he feels like it after this.

His mother cries throughout the ceremony, from happiness of course, because her lone wolf son has finally taken on a bride. He'd always said he had to focus on his business whenever she'd press him to get married, "I need my grand-babies Jasper, and you need an heir for this business!" She'd pout. She'd finally stop nagging him now.

He places the ring on Sophia's finger and she grins. Finally, they're husband and wife. She pulls him in for the kiss just before the priest tells them to. Giggling and smiling as they do so.

The reception is a blur of 'Thank you's' and hand shakes, as he eagerly awaits for the moment he can finally be alone with her. Then they're on their honeymoon. He takes her to a luxurious cottage in the woods for the first few days; where they can also take long walks and enjoy the scenery. She grins even wider as he explains nervously the reasons why he decided to pick the place. It's quiet, secluded, and beautiful.

"I love it," She holds his hand, "And I love you." She kisses him. He picks her up and carries her into the cottage, she giggles on their way.

Clothes are soon off, he watches intrigued as she unlaces her corset. She does it with such ease. And there she stands before him, clad only in her chemise, hair tousled from the removal of her confining clothes. He's sitting on the edge of the bed as she slowly walks over, unpinning her curls at each step, letting the pins drop to the floor. Then she straddles him. He places his hands on her thighs on instinct, and her breath stutters at the light touch. She leans in, lightly caressing his lips with her own, and he sighs into her mouth. Hands in each other's hair, lightly tugging or just holding each other in place. He flips her over. Her laughs transforming into moans as he kisses from her ankle and up her leg. She's clutching the sheets as the sensation intensifies, but then she suddenly jumps up and shrieks. Jasper jumps back in shock and worry, "Are you okay?"

She laughs quietly at herself, "Yeah, I'm just really ticklish there," Her face red.

"Oh," He laughs with her. Leaning back in to kiss her again.

They realise she's pregnant three months after the honeymoon. She's been throwing up everyday, and even faints once whilst in the kitchen. They don't go to many social events once her pregnancy is announced, Sophia's health is frail as the child grows inside her. He employs a nurse to tend to her when he's away on business.

One day he returns home to her screaming. It's time. She's in labour. He lets her crush his hand. Takes in all the harsh words. Strokes her hair as she whimpers. She cries when it's over. It's a girl. A beautiful girl. Sophia holds onto her, and Jasper tries not to tear up at the sight. Then he notices the blood soaked sheets, the doctor's worried face, how Sophia has become feverish and weak. He puts it down to the labour just draining her. She won't die. Not again. Not now.

The bed sheets are changed and Sophia is tended to, but…she gets worse, so much worse. She moans and groans in pain, head thrown side to side as her fever worsens. He tries to reassure her, tells her he's there for her. Strokes her hair, wipes the sweat from her forehead, and soon she quietens. He thinks she's just asleep, but then he realises she's not breathing, and he shakes her. Tries to wake her up, but she doesn't. He holds onto her and sobs into her hair. Sobs turn into screams. Screams fuelled with rage. Rage at himself for having done this to her.

He holds onto her for the rest of the night.

Has the wet nurse tend to the child as they prepare the funeral.

He can't look at their child without wanting to scream or cry, hasn't even named her yet.

Can't handle how he's had to see her die twice. The first time he didn't even know her. Just knew he had to save her. And he failed her again.

He pulls himself together after the funeral, he has to. He has to care for their child. Make sure she knows how wonderful her mother was, make sure her memory at least lives on.

* * *

**1924-1925**

When he meets her again, he's sure he's cursed. Memories of her deaths won't leave him. This time they come to him in dreams. Thought it wasn't real. It didn't happen. But then he's in a bar, he's undercover, on the lookout for a gang; sexual assault are what they're known for. He doesn't have much to go on, just the name of the bar they frequent, that's all the women were willing to say.

She sides up next to him, laughing loudly at what her friend has said, orders a shot of whiskey. She's already somewhat drunk, or maybe just excited about something. Her hair is short, always it's been long, but fashion changes as time goes by.

She's a few years older this time. Makeup done to perfection, nothing out of place. Her auburn hair styled in finger waves and decorated with a sparkling headband. She pulls a cigarette out, notices him glancing at her and offers a cigarette to him. He takes it from her, holds it to his mouth as she lights it for him.

"Do I know you?" She leans into him, analysing his face. She always did that. Some things never change he supposes.

He exhales the smoke, "I don't know, perhaps."

"You're looking for them, aren't you?" She grins. So intuitive.

"Are you?" He asks.

"No one ever questions a pretty face. Just gotta bat my eyelashes a little and no one's suspicious," She inhales on her cigarette.

He smiles at that, still ever so independent, always using what she has to her advantage. He wants to ask her if she's also BOI, but that'd blow their cover. So they just talk, finds out her name is Ruby, he tells him hers, and they glance around the room every now and then. Then she nods in a direction. "They're here," she whispers.

He watches as she pulls her dress up slowly. There's her gun held in place by her stockings. He's not gonna lie, it's a total turn on and he's pretty sure she knows that. But he can feel his chest ache at the sight, knows that things may take a dangerous turn and he'll see her die again. _So she's definitely BOI then? _He raises an eyebrow at her in questioning, and she just smirks, pulls the dress back over the gun so it's hidden again.

"So, should we introduce ourselves?" She asks, he knows that it's code for, 'Time to work our way in there.'

"Lets buy a few more drinks, and we'll see where that takes us." She laughs, tells him she'll let her friend (partner) know first. They both head to the ladies, freshening themselves up they say. Ruby winks at him. That's the signal to move in.

Eugene introduces himself first, charms them over by offering them drinks, says he's celebrating a business deal. The three men cheer at that. Though they look at him suspiciously, eying him up, wondering if there's hidden agenda. They soften up when Ruby arrives. She apologises for taking too long, tells him her friend has gone home as she felt sick, and he reassures her, "No problem, baby." That's their act. Pretend to be a couple. She playfully sits in his lap, takes her glass of whiskey and downs it.

"So whatta you fine men up to this evening?" She casually asks. She knows how to play the beautiful fool. The men chuckle, "Nothing a lovely lady like yourself should be involved in."

She leans forward, knows she has them as they focus on her breasts; they don't see her as a threat, "Maybe I'm not so lovely," She winks. They laugh. Loud, booming laughs that echo of the walls. She giggles. They invite her, only her he notes, to a party they're heading to. Eugene insists on joining, doesn't want to leave her alone. He doesn't underestimate her, but anything could happen, and him not joining them may be the wrong choice. The men stare him down, waiting for him to change his mind, but he stands firm. They relent, though he notices the glances the men share, one even nods. They plan to off him.

He hears a sudden movement beside his head as they walk down the alley. He knocks the mans arm away before he shoots him, and Ruby tells him to get down. She shoots them all in quick succession. One after the other, he's never seen anything like it. She leans down and hauls him up, "Come on, we gotta report this to the chief."

They find a police box and report the incident. It's self defence and they're both agents so they come off clean.

He has to ask who she really is, so he does, and she replies, "Special Agent Eva Alwood, and you are?"

"You know my real name."

Her eyes widen in shock, then she growls, "That's idiotic."

He shrugs, "What is?"

"I could've been anyone, and you told me your real name," She's angry at him. Angry at the obvious risk he took by revealing his real name before he even knew her.

"I trust you."

"Oh," She wasn't expecting that, and she sighs, "Right."

They're made partners after that. Solving one crime after the other; they focus on organised crime, it's their speciality.

They have a warrant for a house search, know it's the meet up place for a gang that's recently killed several teenagers; definitely to do with drugs. They had the numbers wrong though.

They thought there were only 6 men, but it turns out to be 7.

They have the men down on the floor and handcuffed and that's when he hears the gunshot.

Eva falls to the ground, but as the man tries to shoot her again, she gets him right between the eyes.

The rest of the agents haul the men out before they can try to escape, and Eugene holds her.

"Good shot," he murmurs into her ear, pressing his hand to the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

Her laughter is quiet and then she's coughing, "Fucker got me right in the lung," She chokes out. He kisses her, and she cries.

"I'm sorry I waited 'til now."

"Don't worry about it." She kisses him, "Better late than never." And then she closes her damp eyes, a smile on her face. It's the first time he's seen her die so peacefully.

* * *

**2000**

It's a car that kills her this time. They're strangers. He sees it, she's listening to music, too focused on where she's going and the car is moving too fast, so quick that Ethan doesn't even notice it at first. But he hears the horn, and turns towards the sound, only the sight that greets him is the car colliding into her. He doesn't hesitate, he runs over there as fast as he can, maybe he can save her… She's laying on her back, hair covering her face. He always thought there'd be more blood in a car crash. Her body is contorted, her breathing raspy. Her chest has been smashed he realises, ribs are broken and they've pierced her lungs. She starts coughing, and there's the first sight of blood. He kneels down and pushes her hair out her face. He can't do anything to save her, there's not enough time, she's choking on her own blood. He can see the panic in her eyes. He tries to comfort her. Tells her it'll be over soon, the pain will be gone so soon, and she stares at him. She manages to raise her hand ever so slightly and he grasps it, tells her he's sorry. She wants to tell him there's nothing to be sorry about, wasn't his fault, she wasn't paying attention. He finds out her name was Céleste that time.

* * *

**199-209**

They meet in high school, doesn't know it's her at first like he usually does, and gradually they become friends due to constantly being assigned as partners for projects. Eventually he tells her about his nightmares, the various women he sees die in so many different ways.

"They're all the same though." He's playing with her long bright blue ringlets. She's always dying her hair.

"The same?" She sits up, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Her appearance is always different, but she's the same person each time…does that make sense?"

"Yes," She nods, "Like you recognise it's her soul in each body…" Her voice drifts off, back to being deep in thought.

"I think," He hesitates and whispers, "I think, you may be her."

Lillian doesn't say anything. Just stares at him. Stares? The women in his dreams always do that too. He reaches out and holds her. It's her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Alex?" She holds onto him just as tightly as he's holding onto her, and she strokes his hair tenderly.

She doesn't remember, she never does, "Nothing," He answers, "Lets get back to studying."

So they weren't just nightmares then. He wasn't entirely sure, he had his suspicions, but it was the look she gave him that was so recognisable, so _her_, and then he knew.

He promises himself to not fall in love with her, don't become too attached he says to himself everyday, every time she smiles at him. So he dates other girls, absolutely brilliant women who adore him and who he adores, but it's not the same. Lillian dates other men, they even go on double dates sometimes, but that always lead to break ups, both of the couple's lovers accusing them of cheating, or even being in love with each other. They don't tell each other when it's that reason, both too scared to bring it up, too scared because it may be true.

They go to college together. She majors in Dance, ballet to be exact, and he majors in Languages, minoring in Philosophy. She asks him to teach her some French, "We could talk about stuff in public and people won't know what we're saying," is her excuse. She secretly loves hearing him speak French, he has the accent down perfectly, and Lillian wouldn't be surprised if he was French in a past life. She jokes about that, and he awkwardly laughs with her, trying to hide his grimace. When they finally admit their feelings, it's in French. Lillian confesses first, smiling as his eyes widen in surprise, and he just kisses her. Whispers it back as he holds her. She teases him in French too, likes to watch him squirm before he pounces on her. (He gets her back of course, whispers filthy things that make her blush even more than when he's touching her).

When they graduate they decide to travel for the summer, explore new cities, try to hold onto their youth before adulthood takes over. A week passes by and they're on a beach. Lillian wants to take a dip, she's hot and needs to cool down. He tells her to be careful. She just laughs and tells him she can handle it, "I didn't get all these muscles from nowhere," She gestures at her body.

"Right," He knows she's physically strong from all those years of ballet training. He's felt those muscles for himself, kissed them and caressed them; but even the strong can be killed. He watches as she strips down to her underwear and runs into the ocean, screeches at how cold it is, and shouts for him to join her. He can see her bubblegum pink hair from a distance. He runs over to join her, strips as he does so. She's diving beneath the water, swimming further and further out and he tries to follow her but a wave pushes him away. He looks to the sky, failed to notice it darkening and he gasps.

He has to get to her fast.

But he's not as strong as her, he wouldn't reach her in time, and when she finally resurfaces he shouts for her to get out. She looks around in confusion, then realisation paints her face. She frantically swims towards him, but a large wave forms right over her, forcing her beneath the ocean. He's pushed further back towards the beach. She's caught up in its current now, he can tell from how she moves, how she screams for him. Another wave. She bursts up coughing, her screams becoming weaker.

He's trying. He can hear shouts from people on the beach. Knows that a lifeguard or someone will be sent to help them soon.

But it'll be too late.

"I'm sorry!" He shouts to her just as she forced beneath the ocean again. He's always sorry for never being able to save her.

He hears no reply. Only the crashing waves. He knows then.

* * *

**733**

He sees her again the day the titans first appear. Is it fate, or mere coincidence that they find each other in every one of their lives? Lucas can't decide. He does know he's cursed though, or maybe she's cursed…_Maybe we're both cursed? _He's cursed to always remember the many ways she dies, she's cursed to die before she reaches old age, and they're both cursed to always fall in love, even if it's just seconds before she dies.

They're both only kids this time. Titans litter the streets, crushing the buildings beneath them, grabbing and swallowing every person they see. His clothes are blood soaked, still warm from his father's blood showering down upon him. He finds her in an abandoned building, huddled in a ball, clutching onto a teddy bear, weeping for her family. She's bloodstained too. He grabs her and runs.

Neither of them know they're called Titans then. They just see them as these giants hell bent on devouring them.

He takes her to the beach, but all the boats are gone when they arrive.

"What are we gonna do?" She whimpers. He sits down on the sand, watches the waves and ignores the booming footsteps approaching them. He pulls her down beside him, waits for what is to come. Strokes her hair, tells her that it's all a dream and she'll wake up when the monster bites her.

"But I don't wanna be eaten!" She screeches.

"I know," He murmurs into her hair, tears running down his face, dampening her dark ash blonde hair, "I know."

It's almost there.

"Just focus on the waves, okay? Watch them." He hopes the monster grabs him first, but of course, it doesn't. He knows from her sudden removal. The scream. He jumps up, no, he won't accept her death just yet. And he punches the monster's fist, tries to loosen it's grip but it grabs him with its other hand. He tries to look away but her sobs prevent him from doing so.

"I love you," He says, and her sobs stop seconds before her head is bitten clean off, the blood splattering his face, into his eyes. He's thankful for dying so soon after her this time.

* * *

**847-854**

He's in his late 20's, the longest in any lifetime where he hasn't seen her. He wonders if she wasn't reincarnated this time. Maybe the so called 'God' those fanatics worship has finally stopped his torture on them. If she is alive, he hopes she lives in Wall Sina, the safest of them all.

But of course, that isn't the case.

He's loved every single reincarnation of her, she's always been beautiful, but it seems whoever has designed her has outdone themselves this time. She's shorter than him, a rarity, most women are at least an inch taller. Her hair is long, strawberry blonde, and parted to the side. Her eyes are so bright and eager that he has to look away before it gives him a headache. And she's a military trainee. Damn her.

He wonders what way she'll die this time. How long he has left with her in this life. Perhaps only a few years, maybe only a day. She's an impressive soldier. A natural. He watches her train, day after day, and he knows she'll live longer this time.

When the trainees graduate and they're left to choose their branch, he silently pleads her to choose the Military Police, she's ranked 3rd. Anything to keep her safe, to keep him from seeing her die again. But it'd be such a waste of a fierce soldier and some part of him hopes she chooses the Scouting Legion, and she does.

Erwin notices his interest in the girl, questions what his intentions are, can't have his best soldier compromised. He explains how he wants her on his team, along with Erd, Gunter and Auruo. Erwin raises an eyebrow at that and smiles, agrees they'd be perfect for Levi to lead. He sends them letters, requesting they come to his private headquarters so he can tell them officially that he is their squad leader.

The men cheer when he tells them, but Petra remains silent. She's fumbling with her hands, unable to look up and meet his gaze.

"Aren't you happy, Petra?" Erd grins, resting a hand on her shoulder and lightly shaking her. She mumbles, "Yes, of course."

Levi orders the men to leave, notices how they've brought in a trail of mud. He groans at that, he wanted to train today, that'd have to wait.

"What's the matter, Petra?" He mutters, rearranging a pile of documents on his desk.

She doesn't hesitate, tells him outright, "I don't believe I'm good enough to be on your squad, Corporal."

He sighs, "Me personally choosing you shows that your abilities are perfectly adequate Petra."

"But-" She begins, but Levi doesn't allow her to argue with him.

"You're a natural soldier Petra. Believe in yourself." Her cheeks redden at the compliment. He turns away to hide his smirk.

She stutters, "Thank you, Corporal Levi."

"You may go now," He nods to the door. He pretends not to notice the slight spring in her step for the rest of the day.

It's their first expedition when he thinks she's going to die. Her long hair caught in the grip of a titan. But then she's slicing through those long tresses with her sword and she's free. Her eyes burning with fury, she quickly glides around the titan and slices into its neck so deep, it practically hangs off the rest of it's body. The rest of his squad stare in awe until Levi orders them to regroup. Petra is without a horse now, so Levi offers to share his, well more so grabs her as he rides past. She quickly regains her balance and holds onto him. Her breathing still erratic, but she calms down eventually, sighing into his back once the adrenaline has run its course.

Soon the signal to fall back shoots through the sky. They're lucky, their squad has survived, but as they regroup he can feel the bleak atmosphere coursing through the rest of the soldiers. But they persist at Erwin's orders, and they arrive back to the wall. As per usual, the people comment on their uselessness, how they shouldn't be wasting their money on them, and he feels Petra tense behind him and mutter, "Fuckers, they don't know." But as they go further along, the comments becoming more and more harsh, he feels Petra remove herself from his horse, she's storming over to someone, eyes full of the same ferocity as when she killed that titan. He jumps off and follows her, holds onto her arm and pulls her back, whispers into her ear, "Don't. That's an order Petra." She sighs, and apologises.

"Don't be sorry. We all want to give these fuckers a piece of our mind, but we just can't." She nods in understanding, and goes back to his horse, leading it by the reigns to take back to the stables.

He knows it's only a matter of time before he kisses her. He's thinking about her first expedition, all her other deaths, and drinking alcohol; not a good combination. He walks to her room, maintains his composure in case he runs into someone and knocks on her door. He hears her soft voice beckoning, "Come in." She's brushing her now short hair, readying herself for bed. He stumbles as he walks further into the room. She rises from her bed quickly, asks if he's okay, "Are you sick Corporal? You should be resting." She's so tender as she places her palm on his forehead. Eyes fluttering closed at the sensation.

"You've been drinking," She states, and sighs, "Come on, lets get you back to your room."

"No." He mumbles, pulling himself out of her grip and towards her bed.

Petra stares at him in shock, "No? You can't stay here." She grabs him. He spins around so she falls on her bed, landing with an oomph . She can feel her patience wearing thin, but Levi is then on the bed with her, leaning over her. Face so dangerously close to hers, blue steel eyes pulling her in, "Tell me to stop," he whispers in to her mouth. She doesn't, too enraptured by him and all this familiarity. And he's kissing her. He knows exactly how to work her, where to nibble and lick, so she's a whimpering mess of moans and gasps. She somehow knows how to work him right back, lets her body take control, and her hands are tugging at his hair and he groans into her neck. She shivers as his hand slowly strokes up from her knee to her inner thigh. She squeaks at that. Never knew she was ticklish there before. Levi chuckles and Petra blushes even harder, the redness spreading down to her chest.

"We have to stop," She pushes his hand away.

He sighs, and lies down, "Okay," snuggling his head into her pillow.

"You're staying here?"

"Yes," He grumbles. She leans over, blows out the candle on the bedside table, and lies down next to him. She's tense, doesn't know what to do now, so he pulls her over to him. Holds her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," He whispers.

"What for?" She yawns.

He doesn't answer that, just tells her to sleep, and she nuzzles even further into his chest, effectively using him as a pillow. It's only fair, he took hers.

Their relationship, he doesn't know what to call it, is an intense, loving, but secretive affair. She holds him in his sleep after every expedition, knows that his screams are worse then. They never talk about that. Erwin knows about her, Levi tells him, understands that he has to know. Trust is fundamental for survival, even when it comes to personal matters. Erwin isn't surprised, just nods and tells Levi to get back to training.

Years pass by, and he finds it ironic that she's survived so long as the world they live in is at its most dangerous.

And then the 57th expedition happens. He knows there's a chance she's dead when he hears Eren's titan form scream. But she can't be, not yet, he hasn't seen her die. He _always_ sees her die. But as he travels further into the forest, sees the bodies of Gunter, Erd, Auruo…and…there she is.

Her body crumpled against a tree.

He doesn't shed any tears. Just stares. And though he's seen her die many times, never wanted to see her die again, he wishes he was there. That he was the last thing she saw, or even heard. He wishes he could follow her in death so quickly after her like last time, but he has his orders, and they're to stay alive. Stay alive and fight for humanity. And he does.


End file.
